Selina
Selina is a young witch from Cloudtower who appears in Season 6. Overview Selina is a new student of Cloudtower. She's from Earth and has the ability to bring the legendary creatures to life, via using the Legendarium. Appearance She has long thick dirty blond hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She has purple lips. She wears a sea green top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She also wears a sea green jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach is covered with mesh, and she wears sea green gloves. She also wears a sea green skirt with a chain-belt. She wears sea green boots. Other infomation coming soon. Personality Selina is intelligent and self-confident witch. She isnt afraid of standing up and showing her powers and Legendarium for others. As an witch, she likes causing misery and chaos. She showed great respect towards Trixs and was willing to help them to take over Magic Dimensions colleges in exchange for them to teach her dark arts. She is shown to be very proud and protective towards her Legendarium, willing to protect it if needed to. Series Season 6 Selina appears in the second episode of Season 6. She attends Cloudtower and is a young witch from Earth. When asked by Headmistress Griffin to explain her powers, it is seen that her power is the ability to bring myths to life using the Legendarium. She summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to attack Pixie Village. At the end, after the Trix take over Cloudtower and turns miss Griffin into an grow. They see great potential and use in Selina's powers, so they make a deal with Selina. She helps them to conquer all Magic Dimension colleges and they will teach her to use powerful dark magic. As Cloudtower moved over Linphea's college, Trix told Selina to bring Linphea's legends back to life. Selina summons legendary Treants who attacked the college and its individuals, including Winx and specialists. Winx realized that the source of Treants magic came from Cloudtower, so they broke in and fought the Trix. Selina decided to protect the Legendarium at all costs and used the legendarium to form a bubble of energy around her, but soon Winx realized that she had the source, so they tried to attack her instead of Trix. However, Selina's shield took the winx's (minus Bloom's) magic abilities away and teleported all the Winx down outside Cloudtower where they fell until the specialists caught them. Trivia *''Selina'' is another form of Selene (Σελήνη), the Greek name for the Moon. In ancient and medieval folklore witches were aften associated with the Moon. **The names of Queen Luna and Luna also mean Moon. However their names come from the Latin word for the Moon, Luna. *Selina is one out of two girls to have originated from Earth, the other being Roxy. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 6 Category:Magix Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Major Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Earth